BPRD: Implausible
by ZombieHundKraus
Summary: Comicbased. As Abe Sapien prepares to depart the BPRD, he reflects on his life there.
1. Part One

Disclaimer – All characters are copyright Mike Mignola and Dark Horse Entertainment.

Notes – This is based off the BPRD comic series. If you've only seen the movie, then you will probably be lost. It takes place during the beginning of Hollow Earth.

Thanks to all who reviewed my last story.

Summary – As Abe Sapien prepares to depart the BPRD, he reflects on his life there.

----------

Part One

Maybe Hellboy was right – maybe he did have too many books.

Abe never thought about it before. Every time he finished one, he just stacked it on a shelf and went on the next purchased novel. He must have had a hundred by now, a collection that started growing back in the 80s. Damn and he complained about his friend's overly stuffed shrine of VHS recordings that always fell down from weight collapse. It was a miracle the shelves in his room had not given way. It was almost funny if he sat there and thought about it.

He wasn't, however. He concentrated on retrieving the books by the handful and stacking them neatly into the cardboard boxes that had laid siege to his room. Particular as always, Abe Sapien was careful to keep them in the order of genre and author. Wherever he ended up, he wanted to open the boxes to a highly cared for assortment.

Wherever he ended up.

Ultimately, the other agents were right. He was a fish man. Where was he going to go? It was not as though he could walk down to the nearest employment agency and apply to be a desk worker. Researching and defending the populace against paranormal activity was the only job he knew, the only life he had known. It was as second nature to him as it had been to Hellboy. Leaving it wasn't going to be easy, but what other choice did he really have? The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense had let him down. It was supposed to be his safe haven, the place where he could feel secure despite of his appearance and unique abilities. Instead, now it seemed like a masquerade of frauds and people just waiting to take offense on anything that wasn't like them.

The injustice against Roger was the last straw on a stumbling camel. The Homunculus proved to be good at heart, and saved Liz's life as quickly as he had stolen it. He was not evil, but the Bureau hadn't trusted Hellboy's judgment. Instead, they prepared for the worst and put a bomb inside of Roger. A bomb. If a gentle soul like Roger wasn't immune from accusations and irrational defense, how could any of them be? What was stopping the higher ups from putting a bomb inside of them all?

Abe Sapien didn't consider himself a bitter person, but maybe he truly was.

All he needed to consider at that moment was packing up and leaving the Bureau. He was going to take Roger with him, too. The Homunculus lost guidance when Hellboy left, and Abe didn't trust leaving Roger behind with the same people who contemplated killing him. Where they would go, he did not know and nor did he care now.

He just needed to get out of that building, out of that corporation. It was nothing to him anymore. It was not his home anymore.

--

March 1979

All his mind could gather from the events surrounding him was fright. It was a primitive instinct, implanted into living creatures for their own protection. Fright taught them to push away. Flight or fight. It's a very simple biological procedure. Fight, however, seemed out of the option. At that moment, even flight seemed impossible. That tiny feeling of claustrophobia filled the back of his brain as the creature stopped shoving about his surroundings. How confined he felt, trapped. Having no recollection as to where he was or how he placed himself into the situation bothered his raging mind. All that primitive instinct could tell him was to flee. Flee. Flee.

Those first images flew through his brain, bright lights and sparks. Loud noises boomed through whatever incased him and hurt his ears. Something thick surrounded him in all corners, and enclosed the wet substance inside. The liquid felt normal, felt real to him. It passed through his respiratory system so naturally that he did not even notice when he breathed. This was customary.

It seemed to be the only thing that was.

What were the blinks and beeps everywhere around him? Those husks of objects that were out of place? What was this? Where was it? How was it? The creature's brain comprehended quickly, but not quick enough. Everything was familiar in a deep, rooted sense, but at the same time alien and unusual.

He backed away as the looming cast silhouette grew near. It was speaking again, speaking a form of jumbled words that he somehow understood. Distorted by the ringing of tide, the words meant nothing to him emotionally. Flight or fight. That's all his body could respond to. Flight or fight.

Fright was the only option.

"…absolutely incredible, Professor Bruttenholm. Two fully developed respiratory systems. I wanted to be absolutely certain, and these x-rays prove it."

A second mass took shape and he shifted uncomfortably away, beginning to feel surrounded.

"He can breathe air. More amphibious than fish, I would gather."

This voice was different, yet he recognized it from before. He recognized them both, which meant a third had to be nearby. There it was, a third being between the first two. His voice was rough, and the creature did not like it at all.

"You can also see that it has a vocal cord."

"A completely formed vocal cord, Doctor Roddel? You mean he can speak?" The voice was full of awe and wonder, yet the creature could not help but feel confused when the being looked upon him with admiration.

The third tone's face was no more comforting, despite his casts of amazement. "I truly think it could, at point."

The first spoke again, placing something thick and heavy down beside him. The creature could recognize him by face now, despite any attempts to crawl away from the entire scene. Nothing made sense. "We're trying to see if he's still capable of speech. However, without the knowledge of his grasp of language, or human language at that, it's difficult to determine if he can even understand what we're saying."

They were talking about him, and he had gathered that somehow. He understood them, but he didn't know how.

"God, could you image if this thing could speak?" The cold one approached the creature's space, and he instinctively drew back. Eyes widened in confusion and desperation, flight or fight were options lost. Nothing could be done to stop the man from standing in front of the set, eyes cast commendably upon the spectacle before him. "Evolution at its finest? The first test tube creation, man's first attempt at genetic engineering? Imagine what we could learn from this. This just puts all of our knowledge of human superiority into question."

Human superiority? Human. Human. The word was strong in his mind, and was welcomed into his brain as something he could grasp. These were humans, he was human. Was he human? Was he human, or was he the evolution, the creation? All somehow made sense, but at the same time did not. Fright infused again, and the creature shook his head in what bred as frustration. Everything inside of his mind was reawakening, but so much was lost.

Time was lost.

Once the creature reopened his eyes, another one of the men was climbing above his shelter, hands full. Pulling himself down, he reacted strongly as light appeared at the top of his abode. It took a moment, but he knew: that was the exit. However, the light disappeared too fast as several things plopped into his environment. The creature studied them, retracting once before pulling one of the objects closer to be examined. It was heavy with death, but its eyes stared blankly forward. He remembered those eyes from somewhere.

"We're trying to see what he'll eat, Professor Bruttenholm," said the first voice as he climbed down the side of the creature's habitat.

The second man, this Professor Bruttenholm, did nothing more than place his hand under his chin. "I'm curious, Doctor Cobb; why did you choose fish?"

It was the third tone that responded. "We were thinking along the lines of evolution, Professor. In aquatic environments, the larger the creature is on the food chain, the more it can devoir."

"Big fish eats little fish." The first voice sounded simplified.

The creature's mind processed the word. Eat. Eat. Connection.

--

The cardboard box shut tightly and taped in place. Abe Sapien roughly grabbed hold of a permanent marker, and scribbled "Science Fiction" across the side. The taste returned to his mouth. He felt like gagging, recalling how raw fish had tasted. His first meal – the first food he could remember eating. The scientists had not bothered to prepare the dish, not expecting the creature in the tank to have particular tastes.

"Nothing more than a goldfish."

Abe reached up to retrieve another book.

--

May 1979

He knew their names.

Finally, faces had titles connected to them. Each personality was different, and the people before him were not the same. He recognized them, the many. Three were more important than others were. Professor Bruttenholm. Doctor Cobb. Doctor Roddel. They were the most familiar now, and the creature reached the point where he could easily distinguish them as they walked through the thick doors. However, nothing they did made sense. All he could understand was that he didn't like what was happening around him, what was happening to him.

All he could understand was that he was scared.

Nothing seemed right about this. Wires, syringes, sparks. He familiarized with these things, but they frightened him. Nothing was comforting, nothing seemed to console the creature. Occasionally the light from above would open. It was the only welcoming feature of his surroundings, but when the being tried to reach the light, he would find himself met with either food or some form of device. He had lost count of how many times he felt his skin pricked. All he could remember was Doctors Cobb and Roddel confirming he was "cold-blooded." The word felt right, and he certainly felt cold then and there.

"The last results showed more defenses against colder temperatures than warmer. Mark the temperature at thirty-six degrees, Doctor Cobb." He recognized Doctor Roddel, the aging man connected to the unsettling though familiar voice. "It's specialized to survive in climates most humans cannot withstand."

"Doctor Roddel." Professor Bruttenholm. His voice was aging, but not unpleasant. "How is his immunity system withholding?"

"Despite our lack of real knowledge on its anatomy and structure, it seems to be healthy." The man began scribbling madly on the clipboard he always seemed to carry with him. The creature never understood what he was writing. The symbols seemed right, as though he understood what it meant. At the same time, it meant nothing.

He was confused, and the confusion frightened him.

Doctor Cobb spoke next. Of the two doctors, the creature preferred the sound of the younger assistant. "He's eating, and that's helping him. We still worried that any direct contact with people could transfer human diseases."

"We don't want to chance that, yet, Professor." Doctor Roddel looked up from his board and stepped closer to the tank. The creature stared back instinctively, his eyes curving in confusion. "We don't want it to die on us. Until we understand just how strong the immunity system is, I'd advise leaving it inside. If that piece of paper is right, and it really is from 1865, then it's not tasted air in over one hundred years. Who knows how it would react to today's air qualities."

"It's safer for him, really." Doctor Cobb gave a nod to Professor Bruttenholm as Doctor Roddel returned to his board.

The creature's mind calculated the word "safe", trying to remember its meaning. This was safe. The murky, cold water. He was cold, but the word and concept did not bother him as much as the doctors thought it should. What bothered him more was the lack of space. He ached from no room. Some kind of primal instinct was urging to swim around, but the tube was too small. His arms wanted to stretch, but instead they moved around the seaweed that was tangled wires and fish bones. Outside of the glass were curious eyes and roaring mechanisms. Words of many were spoken, but nothing soothing said. Loud noises, wide gasps, humming cords. Sometimes they all hurt.

This was safe. To be scared was to be safe.

--


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer – All characters are copyright Mike Mignola and Dark Horse Entertainment.

Notes – This is based off the BPRD comic series. If you've only seen the movie, then you will probably be lost. It takes place during the beginning of Hollow Earth.

Summary – As Abe Sapien prepares to depart the BPRD, he reflects on his life there.

----------

Part Two

Abe Sapien stepped back as one of the books knocked off a couple knick-knacks from the top shelf. They avoided hitting his foot, but the agent mentally scolded himself for being clumsy. His body was physically ready for packing, but his mind was already taking a subconscious trip – unfortunately to the past. Abe could feel a deep twist in his stomach as he thought about Doctor Roddel and Doctor Cobb. Those first months at the Bureau terrified him. He could never forget what had happened. Occasionally, it would haunt him in his nightmares.

He understood the curious nature of humans, the desperate attempt to understand what was not normal. Nothing about that comforted him when his mind returned to the memories. There was too much for time to heal. What angered him more was that nothing changed over all of those years that passed. He had to confront those same doctors who were prepared to kill Roger in the name of science. Fortunately, in the battle of science versus nature, nature prevails. Restoring the homunculus to life provided Abe a sense of victory over his first months.

He still did not want to think about what life would have been like if Hellboy hadn't rescued his life first. How long would he had remained in that tank before finally either giving up or dying? Would the doctors or professor ever have let him out on their own? Abe did not think so, but perhaps he really was too bitter about the subject. And when he was bitter, he allowed his anger to cloud his better judgment.

--

June 1979

"Abraham."

Right. That was his name. Abraham Sapien. Abe Sapien.

He did not choose it. The concept of a name never even crossed him until Hellboy asked him what his was. Without knowledge of a past life, he could not answer. The Bureau named him. More specifically, the group of drunken plumbers who found him in the basement of St. Trinian's Hospital did. They thought the idea was hilarious, naming their find after an assassinated president. Abe understood why he received that title, but he did not find the joke humorous. He did like that a group of drunks named him, as if they were his parents – the parents he never had.

Still, it was his now. Abraham Sapien.

Who else was he?

With no other calling, he looked up at his visitor. It was Professor Bruttenholm. Since released from the tank, Abe now had more understanding on just who the man was. He was no longer just a face connected to a voice. He was Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, the director of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He was one the oldest and most respected members of the corporation. He was the man Hellboy called father.

Abe did not see the man in such a title.

Professor Bruttenholm sat down in one of the seats available in the room. In mostly desperation to find a place for him to stay, the Bureau put Abe in one of the specialty rooms. The amphibious man understood this meant that only specialized personnel would be able to be in contact with him. The powers-that-be promised it was a temporary solution. He saw it more as desperation to atone for what occurred the past several months. It was better than the tank in the science lab. It just was not home.

"Abraham, I am concerned." The professor revealed what he had been carrying in his hands as he entered through the door. Abe could now easily see that it was a framed piece of paper, but it wasn't until Professor Bruttenholm offered it to the fish man was he able to read it. It was his. It was the only possession to his name.

Icthyo Sapien - April 14, 1865.

"Abe, do you have any recollection of how you came to be inside of St. Trinian's Hospital?" The man before him cast a look of sympathy and partly of desperation. He could see and sense the hesitance of the miraculous person sitting in the other chair. He understood Sapien had little reason to trust anything he would say, but he spoke anyway. "Do you know what this date signifies?" Abraham thought for a moment, but shook his head. He knew nothing of remembrance. Memory started in the science lab.

"You know as much as I do, Professor." His words were becoming steadier the longer he talked. Being mute for presumably over one hundred years, speech came easily to him once freed from the tank.

"You remember nothing?"

Abe gazed at the frame grasped in his hands. He knew something about that piece of paper connected to an important part of his life. Someone knew what he was, and possibly the date signaled his birth. Perhaps it signaled when left in that tube. There were no voices for reference this time – no faces he could attach. There truly was nothing but a piece of old, crumbling paper.

Professor Bruttenholm said nothing as Abe stared in silence. He decided against telling the amphibious man that Doctor Roddel concluded Sapien was probably the result of Victorian genetic engineering. He realized Abe would not want to hear that anymore than Hellboy would enjoy hearing about the theories of his birth, where he came from. After everything that had happened, Professor Bruttenholm concluded it was time to leave their new visitor alone.

The director accepted the frame back. "No one here is hurrying an answer from you, Abe," he assured, smiling slightly. All Professor Bruttenholm received was a look from the other being, and that was good enough.

--

His eyes narrowed at the thought, the black mass that was bitterness biting inside of him. His past. Perhaps that was the greatest question of his existence. Who was he? How did he come to be inside of St. Trinian's Hospital? Why did he look like he did? What had happened to him? Nothing could be answered, but years of questions without answers had made Abe immune to those feelings.

He liked to believe so. Yet, there he stood in his room, full and empty boxes surrounding, and his mind crossed back over into those questions.

Abe Sapien liked to believe he was more than a glorified test tube baby, no matter what the doctors and scientists eventually told him. At least Professor Bruttenholm had let go of the subject when it was not wanted. Few others were so considerate. Abraham knew most people believed he represented man's success at genetic engineering, the greatest example of what science could accomplish. Abe didn't like to think about that.

He wanted to believe he had a family – whether amphibian or human.

Unlike Hellboy, no outside person could take the role of Abe's imaginary parents. Professor Bruttenholm was no more of a father to him than the drunken plumbers who had named him. That didn't stop Sapien from envying the professor's relationship with the big red agent. It was obvious that Hellboy loved the aging man like a true birth father. In Hellboy's eyes, that man was his father. Abe knew he could not ask for that from anyone.

The thoughts made Abe Sapien angry as he reached down to pick up the fallen knick knacks. One was some kind of paperweight Hellboy had brought back from Australia when he dealt with the pack of possessed dingoes. It was placed in the box, as was the cassette tape that he hadn't bothered putting with his collection. He didn't care for the music, but he hadn't the heart to tell Kate when she bought it for him. The last was a frame. A picture frame.

Abe never liked having him photographed, but it was somewhat comforting owning at least one picture of him, Hellboy, and Liz. It was old – too old, and needed replacing. Still, it was his. It did its purpose. The only purpose it was serving then was bringing the fish man more emotional problems.

Hellboy and Liz. He missed them.

--

October 1979

Halloween was a new experience.

Abe Sapien found the idea interesting but highly unusually carried out. In all of his books that contained the holiday, it varied from generation. The American version hardly resembled its Mexican origins. Still, the very idea of it was cute enough. It was not something he would try, even if he was considered an agent of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. People there seemed to enjoy it. It was a night for the paranormal, after all. However, no one seemed to like the idea better than Hellboy.

"You'd like it, Abe," Hellboy tried to explain as he attempted to finish his paperwork. His last case had been a piece of cake, but that never made the report easier. He hated paperwork. Abe, who was there just looking up old cases in preparation, shrugged his shoulders. "Some of the most interesting people come out on Halloween night."

Looking up from one of the folders, Sapien blinked. "Outside of children and partiers?" He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm. Hellboy's personality made it simple to poke humor at just about anything he said.

One of the other agents looked up from her own mountain of paperwork. "Don't shake those parties." She sent a wink over to Hellboy. "Red here knows what I'm talking about." Hellboy chuckled slightly, but sad nothing about what was obviously an inside joke. Abe did not ask about it, and just let the joke live within the two agents. "Some of the best creeps and ghouls come out, too."

"It's the reason for the season." Hellboy tried to wrap up his report, sighing with agitation as the pen in his left hand started running out of ink. He muttered "crap" as he shook it for whatever was left in the writing device. Giving up, he reached over for a new one. "Yeah, we're lucky if we're free for Halloween. Usually it's the time a lot of nasties choose to rise from the grave."

"Don't forget that werewolf."

Hellboy chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck with his enormous right hand. The pain of that mission returned just from remembering. Abraham was beginning to feel left out, again, but he found listening to the older agents an educational experience. "Yeah, that was bad." Collecting himself, he looked back up at the newest agent. "Still, you'd like it, Abe."

Another agent didn't bother looking up from his desk. "It's the one time of year neither of you will have to wear masks."

Abe glanced up from his folder again to look at the other agent. His eyes blinked towards Hellboy, who seemed unfazed by the comment. The big red agent did nothing but stroke his gargoyle-like chin, remaining silent and in thought. Abe's own thoughts collected, his mind returning to a gift from Professor Bruttenholm. The man gave the agent a disguise, a group of clothing designed to give Abe the appearance of a human being.

Bruttenholm explained the disguise, telling Abe it was to put the people around him at ease when he started going on missions in public. Apparently the world was not quite ready for someone like him. It confused Abraham Sapien, as he quickly noticed Hellboy was not required to wear such an outfit, such a mask.

Hellboy leaned back, putting his completed folder on the table. "Nah. I just go out for the candy."

The amphibious agent titled his head to the response. Hellboy was truly an interesting person, without a doubt. Abe assumed no remarks must have fazed Hellboy, although he knew they must. Hellboy put up with them longer than he had, and were now so second natured that he at least knew how to deal with them.

Sapien considered his life could have been worse. People looked at him and saw a fish man. People looked at Hellboy and saw a creature from the fiery pits. Yes. His life could have been worse, but Abe also knew hell was one of the last thoughts on Hellboy's mind. Hellboy's appearance wasn't one of the subjects talked about often, and Abe never brought up questioning where his friend had come from.

So deep in thought, Abe did not notice when Hellboy stood up from the uncomfortable chair. The springs screeched with the release of pressure, but neither agent paid mind. "Listen," Hellboy persuaded. "Halloween's not something your books are going to replace for the real experience. If you don't like it, a book of your choice is on me."

"A book of my choice?" Abe double-checked. He let himself smile.

--


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer – All characters are copyright Mike Mignola and Dark Horse Entertainment.

Notes – This is based off the BPRD comic series. If you've only seen the movie, then you will probably be lost. It takes place during the beginning of Hollow Earth.

Summary – As Abe Sapien prepares to depart the BPRD, he reflects on his life there.

----------

Part Three

November 1979

Abe Sapien enjoyed the Bureau's pool. The chlorine levels were low from being without a lot of use. Winter wasn't a popular season for swimming, but water always felt good to his starving gills. His specialized sleeping tank was satisfying, but nothing felt like the freedom of swimming in open spaces. He often lost track of time and nothing made him more comfortable in the large corporation. Hellboy had his freedom by chatting with whatever locals he met on missions. Abe was perfectly happy going back to the Bureau just to swim. It was his.

At least it normally was.

Breaking through the surface, Abe's ears caught sound of jumbled crying. In fish-like grace, his head jerked around to face the shallow end of the waters.

In the midst of the shallow depths, a girl stood. She shivered through her tears, her arms constantly splashing water about herself. Obviously distressed, the girl gave no acknowledgement of Abe as he watched her go about in frantic emotion. It was not until she opened her eyes did she gasp out. At first Abe thought it be because of his appearance, but something felt otherwise.

"W-Who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice. She wasn't so much in fear as she was cold. This confused Abe Sapien, who stopped staring in perplexity long enough to acknowledge the girl's question.

"Abe Sapien." He answered slowly, stopping before he reached the shallow pool water. The situation made him feel uncomfortable, and he wanted to call out for other agents. He had to remind himself that this wasn't some kind of mission. It was just a young person, a girl. Abe was not comfortable around children. He had little knowledge of how to speak to them. He never had to be around them very long, and their perspectives and behaviors were far different from that of adults.

After a few moments, the silence became more disturbing. "Who are you?"

She looked at him a moment, studying his face. Abe expected she was looking for some emotion, but he knew he could give her none. Pointed out by many people, Abe realized his face lacked the ability to produce expressions. Almost everyone outside of Hellboy found it unsettling – even the child in front of him. The girl looked away, not finding what she wanted. "Liz." Her voice was shaky, and the agent could see the water was making her shiver.

"What are you doing?"

This is when the girl cried some more, not bothering to wipe her cheeks. The water had already soaked her sleeves, so it would not have helped. "They brought me back." The words were coming easier now, but she didn't turn to face the fish man until she stood in silence for at least a minute. "I almost…lost it, again…."

Abe blinked, feeling disturbed. "Lost what?"

Liz looked down at her hands, narrowing her eyes as she splashed them into the water again. Abe thought she would fly into another emotional rampage again, but she remained calmer than the previous time. "I…I've burned people," she finally choked out.

"Burned?"

She nodded once and stopped splashing. "Don't…you know?" When Abe did not give an answer, the girl looked back down into the water, her heart filling with angst. "The Bureau keeps me here because I ca…I can't control this. I…I don't even know what causes it. They try to help me, but I just want this to stop."

Abe knew nothing about Liz, about who she was or the extent of her powers. All he could know was the girl standing in the water before him, and how distressed she obviously was.

Not looking back up, Liz asked, "If I stay in the water, would it stop?" Abe was uncertain if the question was directed towards him, but concluded it was not when Liz started crying again. The situation was as uncomfortable for her as it was for him. "I…I don't li…I don't like w-water." This is when she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with fright, and Abe recognized the fear.

--

Abe packed away all of the remaining knick-knacks before returning to his books. Grabbing an armful, he put several on his footrest before opening up a new box. As he carefully put the novels in, down to his last genre, he allowed himself to blink back into mental consciousness. His room was almost empty. Boxes were stacked, full from contents inside.

This was it. Given another hour, he would be finished packing. He would take his belongings, and leave the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. His memories had accomplished nothing but persuade him to quit even quicker.

Hellboy and Liz were the reasons he stayed with the Bureau for as long as he had. Maybe his entire life centered on the notions that they would always be there. Certainly, Liz quit a lot over the years. She always came back. At least every other time she quit. It had been so long since he last saw her that Abe gave up hope for her returning – especially when Hellboy quit. He always relied on Hellboy never leaving.

What was it to him to be the last one behind? He did not feel abandoned so much as he felt alone.

Doctor Roddel and Doctor Cobb were the same as they were twenty years ago. Professor Bruttenholm was dead. Hellboy and Liz had quit. What Abe told Kate was truly not in haste. There was nothing for him at the Bureau. With his two friends gone, the building was now nothing more than a government-funded corporation was. No special agent was safe anymore. Nothing frightened Abe more at that moment than the thought that the higher ups would grow paranoid of him. They could put a bomb inside of him just as they had Roger.

Abe shuddered at the thought. That was enough, among other things, to drive Hellboy away. If it chased Hellboy away, it was more than enough to convince Abe that the Bureau was no longer home for him.

Nothing was right anymore.

Nothing was going to be the same.

The paranormal life was not going to be there for him anymore – or he for it. Somewhere there was a safe haven for him, as well as some place he could take Roger to for safety. He could not leave Roger behind. The homunculus was perhaps the one most in harm's way. It was not as though Abe did not trust Kate when she assured him that people trusted Roger after the accident. He merely did not trust anyone anymore. He hadn't been given good reason when he first arrived at the Bureau, and the situation was hardly any better than it was.

Abe was satisfied that he had more power over his life this time. After freeing him, the Bureau had persuaded him to remain. It was the safest place for a guy with his face.

"Not anymore." Abe took hold of two books from his footrest and placed them neatly inside of the box. The top book's folder bent, and Sapien wondered for a second what had happened to it. The thought only took a second, but it was the first time his mind had not been bitter in hours. Declaring it nothing more than an unknown accident for the moment, Abe reminded himself that he would check into it later. It was not worth the time he would have to remain in his room.

The bitterness rose again, and Abe could feel it.

He was a bitter person.

Not without reason, he thought to himself as he took hold of another book.

It never crossed his mind what the teams would do without him there. Kate tried to explain how devastating it would be to the Bureau to lose two top field agents at once, added on to Hellboy's leaving. Abe never thought about what would happen to Director Manning's funding without the special agents there to scare the powers-that-be into giving more.

Abraham Sapien didn't think of how the other agents would react to his leaving.

It never occurred to him how much hate had built up over his stay at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He could not even recall the last time he felt so upset. His mind was frustrated, his chest ached, and he just wanted to run away from it all – much like Liz wanted to run away from her problem back so long ago.

So preoccupied was Abe with thoughts he would never have that he failed to notice a motion across the books on his footrest. Reaching over to grab hold of one, he first felt the growing heat. It wasn't until he turned and actually spot the blazing flame did he release the novel. As the book hit the floor, Abe heard a faint haunt, something low making a call. Before his eyes, the flames roared high and soon consumed the room. As it spread, he was certain he could hear his name called.

The fire took form and Abe Sapien looked up to see a familiar figure standing amidst the flames. It was female, and her eyes glowed depressingly against their much brighter background. As the heat consumed everything it touched and the agent felt his skin dry out, Abe's eyes fixed on the visitor in his room. She looked at him in desperation, her arms wrapped around her body for warmth. Nothing of the situation made sense.

He knew. He knew it was Liz.

--


End file.
